gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam
The Strike Freedom is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny, piloted by Kira Yamato. Together with Kira Yamato, the Strike Freedom plays a pivotal role in ending the Second Bloody Valentine War, as part of the Three Ships Alliance and Orb Union's 2nd Space Fleet. Despite its design bearing a striking similarity to its predecessor, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, this mobile suit can be easily distinguished by its golden joints, detachable wings, and its "trademark" capability to lock onto multiple units. Combat Characteristics Strike Freedom features an incredibly high attack and defensive capability. Unlike the Freedom, which can be categorized as a medium range mobile suit (despite of this, Kira often uses it as a close combat mobile suit, using Freedom's high speed), Strike Freedom excels in various ranges. The "trademark" feature of the Strike Freedom is it's ability to lock onto multiple units, known as "Full Burst Mode". This ability is also shared by the original Freedom, as well as the ZGMF-X13A Providence, ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice and the MVF-M12A Ootsukigata. The DRAGOONs seem to use the new quantum computer technology developed by ZAFT which allows pilots lacking enhanced spatial awareness to operate remote weapons more easliy. Together with HiMAT mode, Kira Yamato is able to attack multiple targets with ease. Strike Freedom's modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engine on its "wings" can generate a visual effect similar to ZGMF-X42S Destiny's Wings of Light. This has been shown to be achievable only when the Strike Freedom deploys all of its DRAGOONs, leaving the thrusters uncovered in the remote weapons' docking sections to create this effect. It is unknown whether it functions in the same manner as Destiny's "Wings of Light" (which also spread Mirage Colloid gas to create holographic after-images that confuse enemy sensors), though it has never shown the ability. As with Freedom, the unit is compatible with METEOR weapon system to augment its already impressive firepower. Armaments EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON System The DRAGOON system is Strike Freedom's newest and most powerful weapon to date. Strike Freedom mounts eight DRAGOON pods mounted on the wings, each with their own high output beam cannon. The new system does not require pilots with spatial awareness to effectively control these units due to a quantum computer, although it will likely increase their effectiveness. When the DRAGOONs dismount, Kira prefers to use the system to attack enemy units/ships from long range or in Full Burst Mode ''in conjunction with all the other weapons. Adding to the eight DRAGOON units, the eight golden joints that attach the units to the wing section can also dismount, and are programed to create a beam barrier in a similar fashion to the method also used by the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam, despite the differences. However, this was only seen in the ''Gundam vs. Gundam ''video games, and never on the show. The DRAGOONs are never, and most likely unable to, operate under Earth gravity. There is no explanation why Kira didn't leave it on ''Archangel when he was sortieing on Earth. It may be possible that the Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs can be used as an added armament like the ZGMF-X666S Legend does MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber It also retains the two hip mounted beam sabers from the original Freedom. They are assumed to be of the same output. MA-M21KF Beam Rifles The Strike Freedom mounts two MA-M21KF beam rifles on its hips, which can be swiveled to the rear skirt armor in exchange for its "Xiphias" rail cannons. The beam rifles can be combined to form one long beam cannon similar to that of the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon Strike Freedom's secondary long range weapon. Its function is similar to the beam cannon of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam but the cannon itself is more shaped like the Scyllia cannon of the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons Strike Freedom also sports an upgraded version of the "Xiphias" rail cannons of the original Freedom. Their position can be swapped to the rear skirt armor in exchange for the beam rifles. History The Strike Freedom made its debut in CE 74, when Kira boards the ''Eternal'' in the MBF-P02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge and then launches in the Strike Freedom to defend the ship from a ZAFT attack force. Kira with the Strike Freedom successfully disabled 25 ZAKUs and GOUFs within two minutes, and then proceeded to disable three Nazca class destroyers. When it arrived on Earth it immediately confronts the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, piloted by Shinn Asuka, breaking up its battle with the ORB-01 Akatsuki (piloted by Kira's twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha). The initial clash between the two suits proved somewhat inconclusive as neither unit was able to cause any major damage to the other, let alone gain the upper hand. Also, it becomes clear that the two mobile suits were roughly equal in power. The Destiny, however, is forced to retreat when Rey Za Burrel ordered Shinn Asuka to return to Minerva to resupply. When the Destiny returns it is accompanied by Rey Za Burrel in the ZGMF-X666S Legend. Together both units manage to give the Destiny an opportunity to heavily damage the Strike Freedom. Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice arrives on the scene at that moment however, stopping the attack as well as the numerical handicap. For the remainder of this battle, which was not long, the Strike Freedom engages the Legend in a skirmish in which neither suit gains an advantage nor damages the other. In the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice, both equipped with the METEOR mobile weapons platform, destroy an important relay station that was to be used by the Requiem tactical cannon, which was under ZAFT control. After accomplishing this goal they realized the station could be replaced and proceeded towards the Requiem itself. The Strike Freedom engages the Legend and heavily damages it, then docks with the METEOR once more and then heads to the mobile fortress Messiah and heavily damages it, which leads to its destruction and the subsequent end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Construction The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom currently has no clear fictional "historical" background, as various official sources have some contradicting statements. However, the sources at least agree that Strike Freedom is completed in secret by Terminal or Clyne Faction. It also agreed that the mobile suit is based on the earlier ZGMF-X10A Freedom and is powered by the Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor. Shigeru Morita, one of the series' major staff members, had stated that the Stargazer had a direct link with the Strike Freedom in regards to technical development. He also stated that Strike Freedom is powered by the Ultracompact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor, explaining over debate about Strike Freedom's power plant. In the Master Grade model kit manual http://www.dalong.net/review/mg/m97/manual/m97_mb0002.JPG Scan of manual for Strike Freedom Master Grade model kit, explaining the Mobile Suit Profile, from www.dalong.net, Strike Freedom was stated as originally under the production of ZAFT as a newer version of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. In the manual, this mobile suit was planned by ZAFT to be mass-produced for achieving victory for any war. Further in the manual, Strike Freedom's original maiden flight date was after the Amory One Incident (The incident shown in early episodes of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny). Later, during final stages of its development, Terminal stole the mobile suit and modified it for Kira Yamato. It also explained the "ZGMF" model number, which is common for ZAFT's mobile suits. Shigeru Morita's declarations over his will to build links between Strike Freedom, Destiny and Stargazer, that the first two field a propulsion system derived from Stargazer's "Voiture Lumière" interplanetary propulsion system, were also confirmed by this manual. From High Grade model kit manual http://www.dalong.net/review/seed/sh34/sh34_m.htm Scan of manual for Strike Freedom High Grade model kit, explaining the Mobile Suit Profile, from www.dalong.net , Strike Freedom was completed by the former Clyne Faction led by Lacus Clyne. The manual state that Strike Freedom was created by stealing data from the next-generation Second Stage series that was under development by ZAFT and combined with data from the Freedom which was restored in Orb after the previous war, Bloody valentine war (Main plot of TV Series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED). Further stated, as this hybrid machine is a further power-up of the Freedom, which already far surpassed ordinary mobile suits, no normal human can operate it. The manual also explain Strike Freedom name, that when Lacus Clyne finally approves the decision of its developers and gives it to her beloved one, Kira Yamato, she gives it the names of the Strike and Freedom that had previously fought alongside him as if offering up a prayer. Despite the intention of ZAFT to mass produce this Mobile Suit, as in MG manual, only one mobile suit known to be completed and deployed in Cosmic Era universe, shown in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. =Trivia= *When Strike Freedom was shown in the 3rd opening animation, its head crest displayed the words "Liberta Modifica", which is "Modified Freedom" in Latin. Starting with episode 39 the words were changed to read "X-20A VENTI", which is "Twenty" in Italian, a reference to the Strike Freedom's model number. *The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom holds the honor of being the only unit commissioned to Kira that never sustained damage since its debut. The GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, Kira's first unit, sustained catastrophic damage when Athrun's Aegis self-destructed, but was repaired and recommissioned to Mu La Flaga before ultimately being destroyed while defending the Archangel from the Dominion's Lohengrin. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam was crippled once in battle against the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, and was later completely restored before being destroyed by the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse piloted by Shinn Asuka. =References= =See also= * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam * GSX-401FW Stargazer =External links= * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on MAHQ * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on Wikipedia